PayBack
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Because vengeance are best served cold. Mukuro had abandoned Chrome at her weakest. Lost her will to live, Hibari offers her the best reason to live. Vengeance. One-sided6996, eventual 1896.
1. Chapter 1: Lost the will to live

I wrote this story last October. The only reason I didn't post it at first was because I'm not sure where to go after this. But now, 4 months later, I think I know what to do with this story. For the peeps that are waiting for updates on _**Kiri to Kumo **_and_** Blast to the Past**_, you guys have to wait for another day or two. This _dunce_ had stupidly saved the two chapters onto the school computer and wouldn't be going to campus until Wednesday, so yea, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I dedicate this chapter to Deadly Chronicle. (Thanks for the msg. Yes, he's ok now. His lungs are not stable yet so he's currently hooked on the respiratory support system thingie. Btw, are you waiting for your O or A level? Cos you mention about writing on working hours.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: Because vengeance are best served cold. Mukuro abandoned Chrome at her weakest. Lost her will to live, Hibari offers her the best reason to live. Vengeance. One-sided6996, eventual 1896.<strong>_

**Chapter one: Lost the will to live**_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait, Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled, "What about Chrome?"<em>

_MM smirks, "You can do whatever the hell you want with her, I couldn't care less!"_

"_What?"_

_Mukuro turned and stared at Tsuna. "Why don't you go ahead and look after her? I detest the current Chrome." Behind him, MM was smirking in joy. _

"_What are you saying? But Chrome has come this far believing you…"_

"_Please, take good care of her."_

_-exempt from Target 354: Verde and Mukuro._

* * *

><p>Unknown by Tsuna and Mukuro, Chrome had in fact heard the entire conversation. Beside her, Kyoko also froze in surprise. Chrome was staring the ground, trying her hardest to assuage her tears from falling.<p>

"C-Chrome-chan?" Kyoko said softly, her hand slowly moves toward the eyed-patched girl.

"G-Gomen Kyoko-san. I…I have to go somewhere." The purplenette turned and blind ran away from the area, her hand clutching her bad as if it was a lifeline. Kyoko watched the girl ran away before turning resolutely.

* * *

><p>Keep running.<p>

Don't look back.

Chrome ran without any coherent direction. All she knows she has to get away from there. From Mukuro-sama.

"Oof!" Chrome ran around the corner and crashed into someone. Tearfully, she looks up to stare into a pair of steel-grey eyes.

Hibari Kyouya.

"Kuromu Dokuro." He raised his eyebrow, staring at the female illusionist. "Late for school. I will bite you to death."

Chrome stared back boldly at the perfect, regardless of her streaming tears. "Go ahead!" she said, letting go of her satchel, clutching his shirt. "Kill me! I don't care anymore!" she collapsed, weeping into his shirt, pulling the perfect to the ground with her.

Hibari stared in surprise before waving Tetsuya away. There's something wrong with the herbivore and he's determined to find out.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-san!" Mukuro and Tsuna turns in surprise to see Kyoko running toward the illusionist. "How could you?" she yelled, pointing at Mukuro angrily. "How could you said that about Chrome?"<p>

"Oya, oya. What do we have here?" the heretochromic-eyed illusionist stared at the auburn haired girl in surprise. "You one of Chrome's new friends aren't you? You heard everything?"

"Yes. I did. And so does Chrome."

"Wait…" the ex-convict froze. "What do you mean Chrome heard it?"

"Exactly what I said. We heard everything." Kyoko glared angrily at the man before saying it in a soft voice. "You…you broke her heart, Mukuro-san."

* * *

><p>Hibari sighed (Is it just me or he seems to done that a lot ever since he <em>joined<em> Tsuna's family?) and pulls a clean, white handkerchief and silently gave it to the distraught illusionist.

Chrome was blushing madly as she shyly took the handkerchief from the cloud guardian, wiping the remaining tears from her face. She was quite mortified when she found herself bawling over Hibari, and further more the violent prefect had _actually_ let her.

"Herbivore." Chrome looks up again into those steel-grey eyes, "you look ugly when you're crying." He said bluntly, a slight smile decorated his face.

Is that his way to cheer someone up? Chrome wondered but finds her self smiling slightly back at the prefect.

The girl slowly stands up, moving away from the perfect. "T-Thank you Kumo-san. A-And sorry."

"Herbivore. Is there something wrong? Is this something to do with Rokudou?" of course he asked about Mukuro-sama, he's is one of the few guy worthy for Hibari attention. No one cares about her.

"N-Nothing. Mukuro's just back from France." He stared in surprise. She just referred him without any suffix. Did something happen between the pineapple bastard and his vessel?

Chrome turned in surprise to see Hibari's hand wrapped around her thin wrist, pulling her back toward him. "There's something wrong with you herbivore. And you are going to tell me."

Despite of everything (or perhaps because of it) Chrome had felt a sort of kinship with this man. And after what happened in the future between her and TYL Hibari, she had never told anyone about his _little secret_ (even Mukuro-sama never knew of and expect of); she felt she at least should tell him about it.

"M-Mukuro… H-He said he doesn't need me anymore. H-he hates me. I'm just a burden for him."

"And you wanted to die?" he growled, forcing the girl to look at him, his other hand pushed her chin up so she can't look away. He forcefully pushed against her, forcing her to back up into the alley and against the wall.

"Y-yes. I-I have no reason to live now." She said softly, tears once again slowly stream down her cheeks. "I'm just a nuisance, a burden to everyone." Yet, with a pang, she realised she doesn't want to die. Boss had shown her what is it like to belong to a family, Kyoko-chan tachi had show her how beautiful it is to have friends,… and Hibari-san had given her another chance to live.

"If you really want to die," Hibari leans down, whispering harshly against her ears, "Then let go of that damned accursed connection you have with that bastard."

"I…"

* * *

><p>Mukuro was glaring at Kyoko, who glared back at the illusionist and at Tsunayoshi, who had placed himself between him and that damned girl. To think Chrome had heard it…<p>

He suddenly frowns when he felt a slight twinge inside him. He quickly closes his eyes, his brows furrowed in surprise when he felt another twinge.

The frown deepens when he noticed the twinges were coming from his connection with dearest Nagi. Uneasily, he tries to reach out to the purplenette. Something bad was going to happen. Tsuna, too, frowns. Due to his unique connection with Mukuro, he too had felt something wrong.

Mukuro (and Tsuna) gasped in surprise when the connection between Mukuro and Chrome snapped into pieces.

"Nagi!"

* * *

><p>Hibari watches on as Chrome coughed out another pint of blood out, splattering the crimson liquid mostly on his shirt. The girl silently collapsed into his arms, breathing erratically.<p>

"Tetsuya." Hibari gently cradled the dying girl in his arms, and walk away. Pausing only to grab his bag and her satchel, "take care of the school today. Tell Bucking Horse I join that stupid game of them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>  
><em>

_Chapter two: A reason for her to live._

_In which Chrome finds out there are reasons for her to live and different ways to exact revenge on Mukuro._


	2. Chapter 2: Of revenge options and invita

**Yo, Minna-san! Long time no see yo! **

**Arigatou everyone for all the reviews, alerts and faves! this story got 300+ hits! And it's just the first chapter!**

**Oh, and guys? I will not be updating Kiri to Kumo. Until Amano Akira update the new chapter, I can't post the chapter since chapter 8 is heavily influenced by Mammon. I mean, if I post the chapter and I got the wrong gender, I have to overhaul the chapter all over again. So no. Hopefully Amano will answer KHR New Big Question.**

**_What is Mammon Viper R true gender?_**

**__Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <em>Of revenge options and invitation<em>.

Chrome had a weird dream that night. She dreamt of shattered dreams, bloody sakura petals scattered in the air as sounds of a young girl cries echoed around the empty space.

* * *

><p>Hibari watched as Chrome struggled to breath in her restless sleep. Hesitantly, he wiped the bloodstain from her face. He couldn't help but worry for the one-eyed girl in front of him. Was it wrong for him to make her do it?<p>

Hibari could only shake his head, cursing the momentary weakness that took over him. And yet…

Chrome woke up, weakly peering thru the gloom. Seeing a silhouette near the bed, Chrome whispered voicelessly, her hand slowly reaches out.

"Herbivore?" Hibari froze; his hand involuntary reaches out to touch her hand. Chrome stared feverishly at him. Gingerly, he patted her head and with a soft sigh, the girl slips back into her restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Chrome woke up to find sunlight shining into the room. Shifting slightly to the left (she winced softly as spikes of pain stab her innards. Thankfully Hibari forced her to use his rings to reinforce her organs), she found herself face-to-face with Hibari.<p>

Ok, maybe face to head.

Hibari was sleeping, sitting on the floor, resting his head on the bed. Chrome slowly touches the boy to see whether he was real or might be another illusion from her dark dreams.

And she was getting curious about his hair.

* * *

><p>Hibari, true to rumor, woke up the very moment Chrome woke up. But he was too tired to acknowledge the girl and simply shifted deeper into his arms. Until she began to play with his hair.<p>

"Oi, herbivore. Stop playing with my hair or I'll bite you to death." Hibari muttered sleepily, raising his head.

Chrome squeaked in embarrassment as she tried and failed to move away. She delicately coughed blood onto her palms, ignoring Hibari as she frantically tries to find a cloth. She did however look up when Hibari wordlessly pressed a wet cloth on her bloody hands. She turned aside as she tried to wipe the bloodstains off her face.

"How long, herbivore?" Chrome looked up to see Hibari's steel grey eyes boring into her violet eye. "How long are you going to mope on that pineapple bastard?"

"I-I don't think I understand what you're talking about, K-Kumo-san."

"You're getting too herbivorous. You wanted Rokudo's attention," Hibari rose from the floor and sat on the bed, "and when he threw you away, you want to give up on living." Hibari sneered down at the girl, "you disgusted me, Dokuro."

Chrome could only hold back her tears hearing the harsh words. Even Hibari thought she was weak.

"But, both us knew." He muttered softly, "both of us knew that under that thin layer of herbivore skin you insisted on wearing hides an omnivore. You are greater than him." It was the first time Chrome heard Hibari talked like that, as if he was musing to himself. "Even the infant would agree that. He said your illusions are great and your tracking senses are as sharp as Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari turned as Chrome leans away, trapping the girl to the wall with no escape. "Rokudou Mukuro isn't worthy enough for your tears. You don't need to mope in the dark, waiting for him to take you back."

"What you really need, herbivore," Chrome tries her hardest not to flinch as Hibari growled beside her ears, a weird, forbidden shiver ran down her spine, "is revenge."

"Huh…Wha?"

* * *

><p>If she didn't know better, Chrome would have thought Kumo-san was a mist. The way he tries to manipulate her.<p>

_Oh, wait. He is._

* * *

><p>Chrome blinked. Wondering if she misheard. But judging by his expression, Chrome was sure she heard the right thing.<p>

Then slowly, she moved toward Hibari, her hand reached up toward him. Hibari stared at her with curiosity .Was she going to slap him?

However he never anticipated her smooth small hand lightly touches his forehead, and later, cheeks.

Chrome put one hand on her forehead and the other one on the prefect's. Both seemed the same temperatures. But she checked his cheek just in case. Nothing.

"Well Kumo-san doesn't have a fever." Chrome tilted her head sideway, "Have Kumo-san being drinking?"

The boy twitched in anger, wonder if he should snap at the girl or let it go for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Hibari went down to the kitchen after forcing the girl to stay in bed and rest. Grumbling, the skylark walked past the kitchen table, oblivious for the person waiting for him on it.

"Ah, Kyouya, just the boy I was looking for." Hibari twitched; his tonfas were out of forced habits as he spun around to face the threat. There, sipping a cup of green tea, Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno, sat on the table, smiling at his _favorite_ nephew.

"Why are you here, _uncle_?" Hibari spat. Hey, he might be angry but he was still polite.

"You see my boy, I heard from Reborn of you having vicious allergy. Something about hives and crowds?" the infant smiled fondly at the boy.

The perfect rolled his eyes in exasperation as he dug around his kitchen, looking for something for Chrome… something healthy…which something he doesn't have. "Firstly, don't call me so familiarly, uncle. And secondly, I'm fine. Now out of my kitchen."

"Pity. I wanted you to be my representative for the upcoming battle game." Fon delightfully sip his tea as lychee played with an empty betel nut shell.

"Not interested. Now out of my house."

"As my representation, you get to fight a lot of strong people like..."

"Not interested." Fon sighed as he jumps down the table. "And I was going to tell you that as my representative, you can fight Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro, Xanxus of Varia, Enma Kozato and… " the infant trailed on, peeking sneakingly at the perfect,

"Wait." Fon turned, smiling as Hibari hesitant for a moment. Looking at his uncle,(may no one know the real relationship between the two of them, or he might go on a rage-kill. ) and thinking about the girl lying on his bed upstairs, Hibari Kyouya, for the first time of his life, decided to swallow his pride. Plus the incentive to bite those stupid herbivores to death…

Screw it. This is more important.

"I'll help you if you help me something."

Thus start the new alliance between Hibari Kyouya, Vongola Decimo Cloud Guardian with Fon, Storm Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>Review! Especially if you guys think the latest chapter is too hot for us! Go Hibari-sama! Xanxus-dono! Kyaa, you're soo cool, Adult-Fon! Mammon-shi, awesome desu!<p>

Lol


End file.
